


Cupcake Panties

by FlyMeToTheMoon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Making Out, Panties, Sexuality, but not sex, greysexual dirk ?, not ready, overprotective dad, physical intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheMoon/pseuds/FlyMeToTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You lace your fingers together and hold her hand still, turning to face out the opposite window for a minute, trying not to imagine her soft hands wrapping around your- “Dirk!”<br/>You jumped and let go of her hand. “What?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Dirk and Jane really like each other and Dirk gets an opportunity to visit her, and he realises that he loves her, and loves physical intimacy, but he's not ready to have sex, and needed to admit that to himself.
> 
> Based on a dream I had of them. (/)\\\\\\(\\)  
> (Also with an illustration on my tumblr: http://whatshiscapewiththeshades.tumblr.com/post/109441435353/cupcake-panties )

You felt the edges of sleep fading in and out as you forced yourself out of a dream to sit up, eyes still closed, and force off your shirt and pants before falling back down.

Christ, it’s fuckin’ hot in here. You’d think that, living in Texas, your Bro would actually give enough fucks to invest in an AC that actually worked so you wouldn’t drown in your own sweat. Was Bro home right now? You couldn’t remember. Too tired to care, you pulled the sheet up just enough to cover your hips and fell deep asleep again.

The next time you started waking up, you realised you smelled food cooking. The fuck? Your Bro doesn’t know how to cook. You were too tired to get up yet and could tell it was still dark out, so you played with your dream a bit longer letting your mind wander just on the edge of sleep. Soon you heard footsteps coming. Please don’t wake me up, Bro. It can wait ten more minutes. Please. You silently begged.

It was not your Bro that walked in, and you knew it from the moment you heard the plates crash.

You were staying at Jane’s house: her dad bought tickets for a sports game a while ago and wanted her to bring a friend along. Naturally, being sweet for each other, she invited you, and you flew out a day early so you could all drive there together the next day. Today was that day. And right now, her dad just walked in on you lying naked on the spare mattress right next to Jane’s bed, giving you way more credit than you’re worth. It’s not that you didn’t want to do it with her, but she was obviously not ready to go that far, hell, you’re probably not ready either, (maybe the next time one of you visited each other you hoped) and also the fact that you had thought something like this might happen.

You didn’t realise you weren’t at home in your barely-conscious fit of kicking off your clothes last night. Hell, it wasn’t even summer anyway, you realised; the Crockers just keep their heat cranked all the time like some toasty senior care center. Can’t let you cool off for even one minute before everyone claims they feel death’s icy grip around their neck.  
Back to the problem at hand, you’re now sitting up in bed, sheets pulled tightly up to your chest, not sure what to say to calm the man who had now gone into overprotective dad-mode. You could already hear Bro’s laugh as you explain that you have to fly home early.

Jane, taking a quick look at you, had jumped out of bed, danced around the broken plates, and pushed her dad out of the room, closing the door behind her, giving you the opportunity to put clothes on, even though you were still feeling sweaty. You heard her dad’s raised, but concerned voice, and her gentle explaining that nothing happened. You decided to fold all the blankets on your bed while you wait. Can’t help to be a little more ‘gentlemanly,’ as you have already made a stellar impression.

Thankfully, Jane’s dad trusts her a lot more than he doesn’t trust you, so they come in after knocking and he apologises for assuming so much of you and also for walking in without warning. You explain that you weren’t used to sleeping in a warm room and thought you were at home when you kicked off your clothes last night.  
All was well when you guys went downstairs to eat.

-

In the car, Jane sat in the back with you while Dad drove, of course blasting what any gentleman of refined taste should: jazz. It was a couple hours’ drive, and you weren’t sure how much you could take between playing completely innocent and of keeping up the invisible barrier between you and Jane after what happened this morning. You reached your hand behind the cooler (which Dad conveniently seated between you two) and slid your hand into hers. You practically feel the heat emanating from the blush on her face as she gives your hand a squeeze in response. You tilted your head to look at her.

The sun had just barely risen since you guys needed an early start to get to the game, and the silky pink light silhouetted her soft form. God, she was so beautiful, you turned back and felt your heart fumble a beat. It just hit you really hard: you were actually here with her today in person. It didn’t really dawn on you last night with all the excitement of finally seeing her in person, but now you started feeling the butterflies tickle your stomach. You squeezed her hand twice and smiled a little. She returned the favour, and so it continued like this until you realised Dad asked you a question.

You pulled your hand away before he turned to look at you, car safely stopped at the light.

“Dirk?”

“I’m sorry what was that, Mr. Crocker?”

“Which team are you rooting for?”

“Oh, Prospit of course. Though to be honest I don’t keep up too much with them.”

“Atta boy, I knew Jane picked you for a reason.”

He went on talking about the teams, and how Derse played dirty. Honestly though, you did favour Derse a bit when you and  
Bro ironically watched the games, but you knew Jane and her dad were Prospit fans so you went with it anyway.

You felt Jane’s hand reach around the cooler this time and grab yours. You watched as her fingers wrapped around your thumb and slowly began sliding up and do- WAIT you turn to face her, feeling a blush threatening to appear on your face. Little shit is giggling at you. You lace your fingers together and hold her hand still, turning to face out the opposite window for a minute, trying not to imagine her soft hands wrapping around your- “Dirk!”

You jumped and let go of her hand. “What?”

“I think Dad got you some orange soda in here do you want one?” She pulled open the cooler.

“It should be under the ice packs, dear.” He called from the front.

“Yeah, sure.” Something ice cold to hold in your lap sounds good right about now.

-

At the game, you realise that Dad bought really nice seats, and you wonder just how much of a sports fan he is. Prospit is in the lead and you’re glad you sided with them for today. Jane and her dad were having such a great time, particularly her dad, and you figured he probably bet some money on their team at his office by the way he does a silly jig every now and then. “OH, DIRK LOOK!” Jane shouts as you realise the ball was hit in your direction. She jumps up onto the bench, leaning right over your head and holding other people out of the way and you hold her leg to keep her from falling on you and oh my god she actually caught it. You laugh and applaud as she and her dad both jump up and down screaming. Seeing her so happy fills you with warmth inside, as cheesy as hell that sounds. You reflexively get up and give her a big hug holding just a few seconds longer than you should.

-

When you finally get to the hotel, you realise Dad went all the way out and got one of the big suite rooms that had a kitchen and everything. (You think you remember him saying in the car how he was going to make you guys dinner instead of getting you gross fast food.) He tells you ‘kids’ to take over the twin beds in the bedroom and he’ll stay in the main room on the couch later. Just as soon as you set your stuff down, he says he’s going to run to the grocery store and get some food to cook.

You lean against the back of the couch, hands in your pockets, waiting for Jane to suggest something. Instead, she comes bounding over to you and jumps on you, underestimating her strength, and knocks you backwards onto the couch.  
“OOPS.”

To keep herself from falling forward off the front she flung her knees forward and somehow she ended up straddling your chest, your glasses long gone, fallen with a clatter to the floor.

There’s a moment of pause where you take in what happened and your eyes wander to her skirt that rode up and... is that cupcake-printed panties? Your eyes wander up her full figure and when you lock eyes you realise she caught you looking and blushes a violent shade of pink with a little squeak, covering her face and trying to pull her skirt back down.

Before she can move, you slide your arms around her hips from behind and place a kiss on the inside of her thigh. You feel her gasp, so you suck at the spot gently and massage your hands along her soft hips. She moans gently, and yep there it comes, you are in boner city. You nip at her thigh while you reach to adjust yourself a bit.

You press your tongue onto her sensitive skin and trace a little circle before sucking it one more time and guiding her off you, getting another cute flash of those panties.

You stay where you are, upside down on the couch, massaging her thigh as she sits next to you, still covering her blushing face. You pull her hand down and hold it, smiling up at her. God she’s so cute. You pull her hand to your lips and kiss it.  
You right yourself and straddle her lap, looking into her pale blue eyes. You bite your lip for a second considering, and aim to kiss her, but in the last second, you hesitate, wondering if you should do the thing and ask her first... She answers for you by closing the distance and wrapping her arms around your neck. You press back and run your hands along her sides, skirting along the edge of her shirt and resting on her lower back.

She makes a small noise against your mouth when you take her lip between your teeth. You gently slide your tongue across her lips and she welcomes you in. Your tongue probes deep in her mouth, meeting hers, and you hear the lock on the door click.

“Shit,” you whisper as you grab your shades and flashstep to the bathroom. You feel somewhat bad ditching Jane like that, but she’s not the one with a huge, visible hard on. It’s safe to say that it would be a really bad idea if Mr. Crocker saw that, so you need a few quiet moments to will your boner away. You decide a cool shower would probably be best.

-

After watching a couple movies with Jane’s dad, you and she went to the bedroom to play some cards and talk while he slept in the other room. You both started laughing when you heard a loud snore come from the main room.  
After a while, you both get in your separate beds, and you’re totally ready to pass out, but your thoughts keep you awake a bit longer. Just as you’re about to fall asleep, you feel Jane crawl into your bed and your heart starts pounding.

She spoons around you and nuzzles into your back. “...Dirk.”

Aaand it’s back.

You feel her hands slide down your chest, and it feels like your heart is going to shoot out of your chest. You grab her hand before it gets there and turn around to face her.

“You don’t have to do this, Jane,” you say softly.

“I want to. I’m ready.”

“I’m not.” The words are out of your mouth before you can word it better, and you mentally kick yourself for sounding so cold.

“Oh.” She pulls back, not expecting this from you.

You both lie there for a minute, your heart still pounding, and you decide you have to do something so she knows you still care about her. You pull her close and rest your head against her chest. “I’m sorry,” you whisper. “Just not right now.”

She returns your embrace and runs her fingers through your hair, soft and ungelled from after the shower. “It’s okay, I’m sorry, too. I should have been the one to ask you.”

You nuzzle your head against her chest and sigh. That was a big weight off your chest you didn’t realise was there.

She kisses your forehead, and you both fall asleep like that.

In the morning, you wake up to the smells of Mr. Crocker’s cooking again, and make Jane to go back in her bed in case he walks in.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know anything about sports games so I tried to keep it all to a minimum. Excuse me.


End file.
